


За золотом

by Elga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни разочарован после произвольной программы в Турине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За золотом

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Estriel   
> **Оригинал** : [Go For Gold](http://estriel.livejournal.com/195475.html)  
>  **Бета** : algine

Его сердце по-прежнему громко бьется, он по-прежнему немного задыхается, когда сбегает от журналистов и проскальзывает в раздевалку. Она пуста, и Джонни расслабляется: немного побыть одному — вот и все, что сейчас ему хочется и нужно. Он шумно вздыхает и зло смахивает предательскую слезу с левой щеки.

Он зол на себя, его катание было неуверенным и грязным — он знает это и знает, что может кататься гораздо лучше. Но все уже кончено, слишком поздно, понимает он, горько смеясь, и ему не остается ничего, кроме как ждать… четыре года, до следующих игр. Джонни нравится, когда все идет так, как он хочет, — но сегодня все пошло иначе, и он разочарован, расстроен, рассержен. 

Новая волна гнева поднимается в его груди, он бьет кулаком в стену, пинает ее ногой, кончик конькового лезвия сталкивается со стеной с неприятным, скрипучим звуком. 

Джонни дрожит, и никто не может его успокоить, утешить и вернуть ему хорошее настроение. Бух-бух-бух — он морщится, но все равно продолжает бить кулаками в стену, несмотря на боль, распространяющуюся по руке.

— Перестань.

Голос пугает Джонни. Он разворачивается, «Отвали» и «Оставь меня в покое» уже готовы сорваться с губ. Но он так ничего и не говорит, а вместо этого застывает в движении и изумленно ахает. 

— Ты же не хочешь получить травму за месяц до чемпионата, правда?

Это он. Человек, которого Джонни уважает и которым восхищается. Чемпион Турина. Тот, кто уже завоевал золото, несмотря на то, что выступать еще троим фигуристам. Это он, Евгений Плющенко, и он дружески ему улыбается. 

— Я наблюдал за твоим выступлением, — говорит он.

— Да? — Джонни понимает, что глазеет на него, открыв рот, и быстро его закрывает.

— Сегодня был не твой день, — замечает Женя.

Будто сам Джонни этого еще не понял!

— Да, это точно, — он усмехается и пожимает плечами, нервно дергая себя за оборки костюма. Вся ситуация кажется странной, и Джонни чувствует себя необычайно неловко — очень сложно быть привычно самоуверенным, когда тебя только что видели плачущим и мечущимся в ярости… и все это на глазах у сильнейшего в мире фигуриста, твоего идола и конкурента одновременно.

Джонни некоторое время смотрит на свои ноги, потом поднимает взгляд и видит, что русский, не отрываясь, смотрит на него своими голубыми глазами. Время идет, и Джонни решает, что, может, лучше будет просто сказать «Поздравляю» и «Пока» и уйти, но тут Плющенко начинает говорить и его слова снова буквально пригвождают Джонни к месту. 

— Ты красивый, — говорит Женя, слегка улыбаясь.

— Я… Что? — Джонни удивленно моргает, неуверенный, правильно ли он расслышал.

— На льду ты смотришься великолепно, — поясняет русский и делает шаг к Джонни, который смотрит на него, широко открыв глаза. — И вне льда тоже, — добавляет Плющенко и подходит ближе.

— Я… эээ… спасибо, — выдавливает Джонни, слишком потрясенный, чтобы отреагировать более адекватно.

Его сердце странно трепещет в груди, по рукам и ногам проносятся маленькие искры возбуждения, когда Женя обхватывает рукой бицепс Джонни и притягивает его ближе. Он уверенно обнимает Джонни за талию и прижимает к своему худому телу так, что Джонни чувствует все…

Джонни вновь встречается взглядом с русским, а потом закрывает глаза и откидывает голову в предвкушении.

Когда теплые губы, а потом и кончик языка, прижимаются к его рту, Джонни внезапно забывает обо всем: о медалях и фигурном катании, Олимпийских играх и акселях, и сальховах, и вращениях, он забывает свои злость и разочарование, и позволяет себе раствориться в поцелуе… Зачем думать о серебряной или бронзовой медали, когда рядом с тобой золотой медалист? 

**Конец**


End file.
